Laundry treating appliances, such as a washing machine, may have a rotatable drum in which laundry may be placed for treatment. For some laundry treating appliances, the laundry may be provided with liquid to treat the laundry in accordance with a cycle of operation. The laundry may absorb a portion of the liquid. The amount of liquid absorbed by the laundry may differ by the composition of the laundry. For example, the laundry having cotton tends to absorb a high amount of liquid, while the laundry having polyester tends to absorb a small amount of liquid.
The physical orientation of the laundry may also lead to liquid being retained in the laundry. For example, if the laundry forms a pocket, liquid may at least temporarily pool in the pocket and more slowly pass through the laundry. The pooling of liquid may be exacerbated by the lower degree of absorbency or the greater degree of impermeability of the laundry.